


Nice Guy

by igbtbora



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Woolix, i still don't know how to tag pls bear with me, kinda cute idk, woojin just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igbtbora/pseuds/igbtbora
Summary: “For fuck’s sake, Lix,” Woojin wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “You can't just say things like that!”“Why not?” Felix raises an eyebrow. “You’ve fake dated other people to help them out before.”“Yeah, lesbians who asked me to be their beard because they were scared their male exes would come after them.”Felix pouts. “And what makes me different from any of them? They’re gay, I’m gay. Hell, you’re gay.”





	Nice Guy

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the best i'm sorry ://

****

  
  


Woojin considers himself as a nice guy. He’s polite and respectful, he has lots of friends and he always does his best to help anyone whenever he can. He has a certain charm within him that makes him automatically likeable, handsome face coupled with a warm smile and a kind personality. He’s known for being such a nice, friendly soul that can’t possibly resist the urge to do good. 

 

Which is why he’s the first person to pop into Felix’s mind when his father calls him and informs him of one of the most absurd things Felix has ever heard in his life. 

 

“Excuse my french, dad, but what the  _ fuck _ ?” 

 

“French excused,” His father says absentmindedly, unfazed by his son’s language. “But if I must repeat myself again, you heard me right. I’ve set someone up to be your fiancé.” 

 

“Why?” Felix groans, hand coming up to tug his hair in frustration. 

 

“Because you’re my son and I only want what’s best for you!” 

 

“This is what’s best for you!” Felix exclaims. “You only want me to get married so I can take up the company when you’re gone. You have two other children, you know, who are much better suited for the job than I am.” 

 

Felix hears his father scoff on the other end. “Your sisters don’t have what it takes to run our company.” 

 

“Bullshit,” Felix huffs. “We both know the only reason you want me to be the heir is because I’m a guy, which, one, is totally sexist, and two, tells the whole world how you have no faith in your daughters.” 

 

“Felix,” The boy can almost envision his father rolling his eyes. “Look, I understand why you’re being so fussy, but unless you already have a girlfriend or so-” 

 

“Boyfriend,” Felix corrects absentmindedly, not giving it much thought until the other line goes quiet. His eyes widen when he realizes what he’s done. “Wait, dad-” 

 

“Well, unless you have a boyfriend or something,” His father resumes, and Felix shuts his eyes in relief, letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding until then. _ I just came out to my dad.  _ “I’m not gonna stop this thing from happening.” 

 

And, yes, Felix is an idiot, statement proven when he’s unable to bite his tongue and stop his next words from tumbling out of his mouth. “Actually, I do.” 

 

“Oh?” The surprise is evident in his father’s voice. “Then you should have just said so! Well, in that case, your mother and I would love to have you two over for dinner Saturday night.” 

 

“Wait, wha-” 

 

“Seven o’clock, don’t be late!” Then Felix hears shuffling and a muffled  _ ‘sir, we need you in conference room six’ _ . “I have to go now son; see you this weekend!” 

 

“Wait, dad!” 

 

But the line’s already gone dead, and Felix is left gaping at his phone, thinking  _ my father is absolutely unbelievable.  _

  
  
  


 

Woojin is sitting against a tree in the campus courtyard, laptop on his lap as he works on his senior thesis. The grass is surprisingly soft under him, the sun shining brightly as the branches move gently against the wind.

 

It’s quite peaceful, the atmosphere he’s built for himself. It’s good to work on such a pretty day like this, almost  _ too _ good- 

 

“Hyung!” 

 

_ And there it is, _ Woojin thinks, wincing as Felix’s loud voice breaks through the soft atmosphere of the courtyard. Other students throw him dirty glances, but he merely ignores them and runs up to Woojin.

 

The senior’s heart flutters when he sees Felix run up to him. It’s not that he has serious feelings for the boy, but maybe he does have the  _ teensiest _ little crush on the Australian who managed to weasle himself into Woojin’s life two years ago.  _ And what’s so wrong with that?  _ Woojin tells himself every time he’s reminded of this fact. _ It’s just a tiny infatuation, it’ll go away.  _

 

The younger plops down beside of him, shutting his laptop close and setting it aside without giving a second thought. “I need your help.” 

 

“Mhm,” Woojin sighs, hand finding the iced latte he got from the coffee shop down the street and taking a small sip. “Everyone does.” 

 

“Are you free Saturday night?” 

 

Felix is grinning, an odd cheeky smile that Woojin knows better than to trust, so he squints his eyes suspiciously. “What are we doing this time?” 

 

“Well, it involves a dinner with my parents,” Felix says slowly, eyes on Woojin as he gauges his expression. “And you being my boyfriend.” 

 

Woojin promptly spits out his latte. 

 

Luckily, Felix moves away just in time, grinning sheepishly at the older man. “Well, fake boyfriend.” 

 

“For fuck’s sake, Lix,” Woojin wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “You can't just  _ say _ things like that!” 

 

“Why not?” Felix raises an eyebrow. “You’ve fake dated other people to help them out before.” 

 

“Yeah,  _ lesbians _ who asked me to be their beard because they were scared their male exes would come after them.” 

 

Felix pouts. “And what makes me different from any of them? They’re gay, I’m gay. Hell, you’re gay.”  

 

“Well, one, you’re my best friend.” Woojin chastises. “Two, in this situation I wouldn’t be your beard, and three, why would you need a fake boyfriend anyways?” 

 

“Ah, well,” Felix scratches the nape of his neck, clearing his throat. “See, you know how my dad owns a super fancy international company, right?” 

 

Woojin nods slowly, eyebrows slightly furrowed as he still doesn’t understand where Felix is going with this. 

 

“And having a dad like that comes with a lot of different things, you know? Like, let’s say, the dad setting his son up with a complete stranger purely for the company’s benefit.” 

 

“Oh,” Woojin nods again, but this time in understanding. “So, you want me to be your fake boyfriend so your dad will back off?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“And you want me to meet them this Saturday night?” 

 

“Preferably, yes.” 

 

Woojin pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as he stares at Felix, the younger boy looking back with wide eyes and a hopeful smile. 

 

Woojin should decline, he  _ knows _ better than to say yes, to give in to his friend because he’s positive this won’t do either of them any good; with Woojin indulging in his crush and Felix lying to his parents. He’s positive this won’t end well, having watched one too many cheesy movies to know that someone’s heart will break after this, probably his. 

 

But Felix is looking at him so innocently, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes, and Woojin is reminded that this is  _ Felix _ , his best friend, who wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize their friendship. Felix, who’s been nothing but a good friend to him and has always stood by his side. Felix, who is young and carefree and wouldn’t have asked for this favour if he didn’t absolutely need it. 

 

Woojin knows he’s going to regret it soon enough, but he closes his eyes and leans back against the tree again, letting out a long sigh. “Okay.” 

 

“You’re the best, hyung!” Felix throws his arms around Woojin in a hug. “I owe you one.” 

 

“Oh, you definitely owe me more than one.” 

  
  
  


 

The days pass by, and Friday rolls around fairly quickly. Felix shoves Jisung out of his seat next to Woojin, plopping down beside the older man with a wild grin and a folded piece of paper. “Read this.” 

 

“I’m fine, Lix, thanks for throwing me to the ground.” Jisung grumbles, going around the table to instead sit next to Hyunjin. 

 

“Mhm,” Felix waves his hand absentmindedly, attention still on Woojin who has an eyebrow raised. “This is a list of things I thought you might need for tomorrow.” 

 

“What’s tomorrow?” Jeongin pipes up curiously. 

 

“Dinner with my parents,” Felix answers with a wide grin, throwing an arm around Woojin’s shoulders. “With Woojin-hyung as my loving boyfriend!” 

 

And while Chan chokes on his sandwich upon hearing Felix’s words, Seungmin tilts his head. “But doesn’t Woojin-hyung have a cru-” 

 

“I have to wear a suit?” Woojin cuts Seungmin off, eyes on the paper Felix gave him. 

 

“No, I specifically said button-up and a blazer,” Felix clarifies, pointing to the words scribbled in blue ink. “I know my handwriting’s bad but jeez, hyung.” 

 

Minho clears his throat. “Sorry, but could you at least, you know, provide us with a backstory or something? Because I’m sure as hell you two aren’t actually dating.” 

 

“My dad is trying to set me up with my future husband or wife,” Felix explains. “A few days ago he told me he got me a fiancé and I told him I already had a boyfriend to shut him up. Enter Woojin.” 

 

While the rest of the group converses, Woojin decides to focus on the list Felix has given him and raises an eyebrow at the odd requests. 

 

_ things to keep in mind for dinner  _

_ — wear something fancy like a button-up and blazer  _

_ — if my mum offers to look at her china say no  _

_ — my dad will talk about australia, just nod along  _

_ — bring wine not flowers (my mum’s a wine connoisseur)  _

_ — there’s a painting of two naked women in the entrance hall don’t look at it don’t acknowledge it don’t even breathe in its direction  _

_ — call me cute petnames pls my parents will combust  _

_ — DO NOT ask my dad about golf he will not shut up  _

_ — instead ask him about the company and “empire” he’s built  _

_ — talk to my mum about two things: wine and me  _

 

“One more thing,” Felix nudges Woojin to get his attention. 

 

Woojin snorts. “There’s more than this list?” 

 

“Only the fun part,” Felix winks at his friend. “We get to build our relationship!” 

 

And yes, Woojin is fully aware of all seven of their friends giving him pointed looks, but he ignores them and chooses instead to focus on Felix alone. “Okay, did you have anything in mind?” 

 

“Yeah, pretty simple really.” Felix nods. “We met in uni, at the freshman orientation like we actually did, then you asked me out a couple weeks after that.” 

 

Changbin swallows the laugh that’s tugging at the back of his throat, because, truthfully? Woojin  _ had  _ asked Felix out a few weeks after they’d met, but the younger had taken it to be a friendly, totally platonic hangout between two friends. 

 

Woojin just nods along as Felix speaks, occasionally throwing in an idea or two for the first date or the first  _ I love you.  _

 

And he was right; he’s already starting to regret agreeing to this whole ordeal in the first place because the more Felix talks about their fake relationship, the more he finds himself wanting it to be real. 

  
  
  


 

“Do I look okay?” Felix asks, running a hand through his hair. 

 

“Never better, babe.” Woojin winks, enjoying the small pink tint that coats Felix’s cheeks when he says babe. 

 

Woojin made a discovery earlier that day; turns out Felix’s parents wouldn’t be the only ones to combust when Woojin calls Felix a cute nickname. Maybe the older shouldn’t like it this much, but now he uses every opportunity he has to make Felix blush. Because, hey, if he knows he’s gonna end up heartbroken after this, can’t he at least have a little bit of fun? 

 

“Why are you more nervous than me?” Woojin chuckles. “Relax, Lix. They’re just your parents.” 

 

Felix looks at him incredulously. “Easy for you to say, you’ve never met them!” 

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Woojin reassures, taking Felix’s hand in his before encouraging him to ring the doorbell. The door opens a few moments after that, swinging to reveal a somewhat girl version of Felix, who looked a little older but definitely not his mom. 

 

“Liv?” Felix says, apalled. 

 

“Hey, Lixie.” Felix’s sister, Olivia, grins, pulling him into a hug. “Mom called me and Rachel yesterday, said you were introducing us to your new boyfriend.” 

 

“Hi,” Woojin greets, smiling politely at the mention of him. “I’m Woojin.” 

 

“I’m Olivia, Felix’s sister.” The girl holds her hand out for Woojin to shake, and Woojin does so. “Come in!” 

 

They’re pulled past the entrance hall, where Woojin has to turn his head away from the very graphic and very detailed medieval painting of two women fornicating, and into the large dining room. Woojin barely has enough time to appreciate the detail and architecture of the large mansion, pristine white walls with gold lining and interesting pieces of old Korean artifacts littered among flat surfaces. 

 

The sight that greets them in the dining room is who seems to be Felix’s dad and his other sister, Rachel, arguing. Felix’s mother stands by idly with a glass of wine in hand, looking mildly bored and quite done with her husband and daughter. 

 

She perks up, however, when she notices the newcomers, and the other two stop talking as well. There’s a few awkward seconds as all six of them just stare at each other, before Felix clears his throat and puts on a wide smile. “Guys, this is Woojin. Hyung, this is my mom, dad, and my other sister, Rachel.” 

 

Woojin mimicks Felix’s smile, bowing to his elders before he remembers the box in his hand. He gives it to Felix’s mother, whose eyes light up in delight after seeing the inscription on the box. “For you, Mrs. Lee. Felix told me you liked wine.” 

 

“Very much so,” Felix’s mother smiled. “Thank you, Woojin.” 

 

“Well,” Felix’s father clears his throat. “Now that everyone’s here, let’s have dinner served, shall we?” 

  
  
  


 

“So, Woojin,” Rachel sets down her fork to pick up her own glass of champagne. “How’d you and Lixie meet?” 

 

Woojin smiles fondly as the memory resurfaces in his mind. “We met at school. We bumped into each other on the way to orientation, and he kinda fell down the stairs that led to the auditorium. I guess you could say Felix fell for me.” 

 

Olivia laughs into her wine. “Cute. Cheesy, but cute.” 

 

“Oh, please.” Felix rolls his eyes despite the fact that he can’t fight the smile that makes its way to his lips. “As if none of you are as clumsy as I am.” 

 

“I don’t know, baby, you’re very clumsy.” Woojin smirks teasingly, countless memories of Felix tripping over air and dropping his things surfacing in the older’s mind. 

 

“Shut up!” Felix slaps Woojin’s arm playfully. “Where do you think I got it from?” 

 

Felix’s mother grins amusedly at the two, unable to hide the fondness in her eyes. 

 

Felix’s father clears his throat, and Woojin notices the stiffness that adapts into Felix at the action. He looks over to him, smiling softly, grabbing his hand under the table. 

 

“I’m gonna be forward with you, Woojin.” Felix’s father starts. “Felix means everything to us. He’s our only son, and we will do everything it takes to protect hi-” 

 

“Dad,” Felix whines. “Stop embarrassing me.” 

 

“What my husband means to say is-” Felix’s mother sends Woojin a warm smile. “We just don’t want Felix to get hurt.” 

 

“Of course not, Mrs. Lee.” Woojin returns her smile. “I wouldn’t do anything to harm him in any way. I love your son, and I firmly believe he deserves the world. I may not be the best option, but I promise you I’m doing everything in my power to take care of him, to make sure he feels loved, to keep him smiling and laughing always. Not to be totally cheesy or anything, but Felix is the love of my life. He makes me the happiest man on earth and I thank God everyday that I’m given the chance to make him happy too.” 

 

“Oh!” Felix’s mother places a dainty hand over her chest. “Woojin, that’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

 

“I agree,” When the words leave Felix’s father, Woojin feels the younger relax under his touch, his hold on Woojin’s hand growing softer. “You’re a good man, Woojin. I admit, I had my reservations about you, but you seem genuine, and I trust you with Felix.” 

 

And maybe, just maybe, Felix’s heart flutters in the tiniest bit at Woojin’s words. 

 

Just maybe. 

  
  
  


 

The rest of the dinner goes smoothly, the tension dissipating after Woojin answered all the intimidating parental questions and they moved on to tell embarrassing childhood stories of Felix. They go through baby pictures as well, Woojin cooing over how cute Felix was back then and Felix cringing at his old middle school photos. 

 

“It’s getting kinda late, we should get going.” Felix says, a pathetic kind of fear flashing in his eyes when he sees his sisters pull out the photo album with his prom pictures in it. 

 

“But it’s Saturday!” Olivia protests. “We haven’t seen you in ages and there’s still much to catch up on.” 

 

“Then leave my prom pictures out of it,” The boy hisses, snatching the photo album out of his sister’s hands. 

 

“No, Felix is right,” Woojin smiles apologetically. “It’s getting late, we really should be going home soon. I have an early Sunday lecture.” 

 

Felix looks over, surprised because as far as he knew, Woojin didn’t have any classes tomorrow, but the older merely smiles and intertwines their fingers. “I had a lovely time, Mr. and Mrs. Lee. Thank you for having me over.” 

 

“It’s our pleasure,” Felix’s mom flashes them a smile, rising from the couch along with everyone else. “We enjoyed getting to know you.” 

 

Everyone bids farewell, Rachel and Olivia walking Felix and Woojin to the door as they too had their own homes to go back to. 

 

“You kinda overdid it back there,” Felix says, waiting patiently as Woojin starts the car. 

 

Woojin hums, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. “Hm, I don’t think so.” 

 

“Please,” Felix snorts. “You  _ thank God everyday _ ? Seriously?” 

 

“What?” With his eyes still on the road, the elder cracks a small smirk. “It worked, didn’t it?” 

 

“I still don’t know how we pulled that off,” Felix chuckles. “You probably could have bullshited my parents, but I didn’t think my sisters would be joining us. I really thought Rachel would have known we were faking it. She can usually tell if someone’s lying.” 

 

_ Maybe it’s because I was telling the truth _ , Woojin wants to say. 

 

But he bites his tongue back, pursing his lips and his grip tightening on the steering wheel.  _ Someday, I’ll tell him. But not today.  _

 

Woojin drops Felix off at campus, walking him to his dorm before driving back home to his shared apartment with Minho. Felix watches through the window as Woojin’s car drives off, the loud hum of the car engine disrupting the peacefulness of the late night. 

 

“Do you think Woojin-hyung likes me?” 

 

Jisung, on his desk, freezes. 

 

“Uh, of course? You’re best friends, why wouldn’t he like you?” 

 

Felix huffs, turning away from the only window in the room to plop down ungraciously on Jisung’s bed. He pulls on the brunette’s desk chair so that now Jisung is looking down at him. “No, I mean like,  _ like _ like me.” 

 

“That’s a lot of likes.” 

 

“Jisung!” Felix groans, rolling on his back and staring at their ceiling. “You know what I mean.” 

 

“I really don’t, man.” Jisung says. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go back to writing my essay please.” 

 

“Not excused,” Felix immediately says, deciding to sit up. Now, the two are face to face with each other, Jisung looking mildly annoyed with his roommate. 

 

“My essay is due Monday, Felix. Monday.” 

 

“I’m having an existential crisis here!” Felix exclaims. “Because my sister said something to me that really got me thinking, you know-?”

 

“No, I don’t.” In all honesty though, Jisung does know, but he’s doing whatever he can to get out of this conversation because he knows it’s not his place to tell. “And I don’t want to.” 

 

Ignoring his comments, Felix continues speaking. “Rachel goes,  _ ‘Lix, I really like Woojin. I can see he’s really honest about what he said earlier, and that he really does love you. You got lucky, bro.’ _ Like, what?” 

 

“Okay, so Woojin is a good con man.” Jisung concludes. “So what?” 

 

“ _ So _ , Rachel would know if someone’s lying, especially to her face like that!” 

 

“When will this conversation end? To be honest, it’s very disinteresting.” 

 

Felix glares at his friend. “Fine, go finish your essay or whatever. I’m just gonna have to find out myself.” 

 

 

The following Monday, Felix makes it a point to track down Minh, who’s closest to Woojin among everyone else in their friend group. It wasn’t that hard, considering they’re both dance majors and have classes in the same building, but what Felix finds odd is the fact that the older seems to be avoiding him. 

 

“Hyung!” Felix finally manages to chase him down, holding onto Minho’s sleeve just as the older’s about to run down the steps. “Hey, I need to talk to you.” 

 

Minho pulls his lips into a smile. “Make it quick, I’m meeting Jungkook for lunch.” 

 

“It’s about Woojin-hyung.” 

 

“And that’s all the time I have for today, bye-” 

 

Minho tugs himself out of Felix’s grip, but the younger catches his wrist before he can run away. 

 

“Hyung,” Felix whines, pouting. “C’mon. Just answer my question.” 

 

Minho sighs, running his free hand through his hair. “Look, whatever you’re gonna ask, the answer’s probably yes. Go talk to Woojin.” 

  
  
  


 

So that’s what Felix does. Just like last week, Felix runs across the courtyard and spots Woojin leaning against the same exact tree, in the exact same position as when he’d come and asked for his help. 

 

“Hyung!” 

 

Woojin groans when he sees his friend, the hope that he wouldn’t have to see him today crumbling. Like the good friends they were, Jisung and Minho had alerted Woojin of the fact that Felix might be aware now of his feelings for the younger. 

 

Woojin inhales deeply as he waits for Felix to approach.  _ I can totally do this. Just brush it off like no big deal when he asks, laugh and pretend like it’s the most absurd thing on earth. Yeah, I’ll just make it seem li-  _

 

“I need to ask you something,” And just like last week, Felix plops down next to him and closes his laptop, placing it on the soft grass. “It’s really important.” 

 

“Are you going to ask me for another favour again? Because if so then-” 

 

“No, no,” The blonde cuts Woojin off softly. “It’s just, uhm, so I kinda uh - like, I don’t really um, know how to say this but, so like uh-” 

 

“Is this conversation actually going somewhere?” 

 

“I like you.” 

 

That’s what Felix’s dumb mouth decides to blurt out, and there’s a few beats of silence wherein Woojin stares at him with wide eyes and a panicked face before he speaks again. 

 

“I mean, I think I do. It might seem sudden and stuff, but during the dinner, you just, I don’t know, made me feel stuff? Like the whole boyfriend thing was nice and it got me thinking, because what if I only liked the feeling of having a boyfriend and not you as a boyfriend? But I went through scenarios in my head, you know, and like it didn’t really feel right with anyone else? Like it has to be you and I think I’m starting to like you, and I wouldn’t have said anything because you’re my best friend and I wouldn’t want to ruin anything but Rachel’s words and then Jisung and also Minho-hyung, they all-” 

 

Woojin surges forward and tugs Felix towards him, pressing their lips together. The younger is wide-eyed for half a second only before he’s easing into the kiss and bring his arms to ring around Woojin’s neck. 

 

“You talk too much.” Woojin pulls away with a lazy smile on his face. “Can I cash in that favour now?” 

 

Felix nods absentmindedly, wanting for the older to just kiss him again. “What do you want?” 

 

“For you to be my boyfriend.” 

 

Felix grins stupidly, and the smile isn’t wiped off even when Woojin brings their lips together again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls leave me kudos and comments so i can learn how to improve myself!! :>


End file.
